


No Damsel

by Daisyscribe91



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyscribe91/pseuds/Daisyscribe91
Summary: This will be a series of different stories featuring the adorableness that is Peter and MJ. I absolutely love the new approach to the MJ character and I am just having fun with it :D Thank you for reading!





	No Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head one day after thinking about the classic scene where Green Goblin kidnaps MJ. What if it were Michelle Jones instead?

Michelle remembered falling asleep after reading late into the night, and when she opened her eyes, feeling a chilly breeze swirl through her hair, she realized that her dreams were no longer what they used to be. Startled, she whipped her head around to scan her surroundings. 

"Oh good, you are awake."

The creepy voice turned her stomach, but she refused to show fear in any situation. Locating the source of the voice, her gaze fell on a horrid looking green monster hovering over her. Her face scrunched up in confusion before she bluntly burst out, "What the hell are you? Halloween was a few months ago, buddy."

Her calm retort shocked the villain, "Are you not afraid?" He moved closer to her, causing Michelle to distance herself from the masked threat, but as her hand grasped the edge of the surface she woke from, she slipped off the structure. Her shriek accompanied her sharp descent into the night, while pure fear coursed through her. ‘This can't be it,’ she thought to herself desperately. Her cries stopped when she ceased moving, and her focus turned upwards as she stared at the green grip on her wrist. The low, bellowing laughter of the villain sent chills down her spine.

"Next time watch that mouth of yours. I really don't want to spoil the disappointment of watching Spider-Man witnessing his precious girlfriend dying in front of him." He yanked her arm up until she stood on the tip of the hover board. "Clear?"

Despite her legs rattling together, she kept her chin up and stared the stranger right in the face. "You're messing with the wrong girl, dude."

The echo of mechanical laughter was the first thing Peter heard when he spotted the Green Goblin perched on the Brooklyn Bridge. The sight of MJ teetering over the edge of the hover board frightened the teen, but equally compelled him to move forward due to the sheer anger that tore through him at the sight of Michelle in danger. "Hey, not so jolly green giant!"

The Green Goblin spun around, forcing MJ to face forward, but he maintained the tight grip around her waist. "Look who finally showed up."

Panic crossed her face upon seeing the familiar uniform, "No!" She bashed her body against the green metal, trying to escape the iron grip. "Don't touch him, green freak." She kicked her leg, slamming it against the metal suit, which stunned the villain into loosening the grip he had on the teenage girl. MJ plummeted down, squeezing her eyes shut to avoid the sight of her impending death; however, she felt an arm wrapped around her waist, tugging her body closer to a source of familiar warmth. “I got you,” Peter whispered.

"Pete," she mumbled as she held onto him for dear life. Her chest heaved at the sight of the water underneath them, but she forced herself to focus on the feeling of a hard surface supporting her. Peter had catapulted them back on the bridge and immediately laid her against one of the supports before ripping his mask off. "MJ," his voice trembled violently, prompting her to run her hands through his messy hair. 

"I'm okay," she reassured him. She met his watery gaze, nodding her head as she tried to assure him. She dragged her hand down his face.“You need to get out of here, Peter. This guy is deranged.” 

Her heart beat skipped when his intense blue eyes met hers. “I know you are strong MJ, but I’ll handle this. He made a mistake choosing you.” Peter looked up quickly, making sure the Green Goblin still hovered far from them.

“Peter,” Michelle cursed herself for the tears gathering in her eyes. “Please, be careful. I would be right behind you, but…” her eyes focused on the dark abyss below them.

Her pause prompted him into action, "Karen, activate the extra strength web adhesive." He furiously shot his web in an intricate pattern to bind her to the bridge. Once he finished, he put his mask back on, and before Michelle could protest, he shot up into the air to face the menacing figure. Helplessly, she watched him fight, wincing every time the green villain struck Peter. She whimpered, tears falling down her face. Her frustration over not being able to help was overwhelming; she tried to fight against the web's binding, but to her aggravation it wouldn't budge. Her escape efforts stalled when she saw Peter fall and slam against the metal structure of the bridge. "No!" Her scream captured the Green Goblin's attention, giving her the perfect opportunity to get his attention away from Peter. "Why don't you kill me first, idiot! That's what you came here for right? Well, do it." Her goading succeeded when the Green Goblin retreated towards her. She watched Peter slowly get up from the corner of her eye before a vision of green blocked her view.

"You are full of spunk, aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" She retorted through clenched teeth as she brought an elbow up, effectively knocking it against the mask and surprisingly doing some damage. "Woah," she muttered. 

"You little," a green gloved hand reached for her throat, but before her airwaves were cut off, an intricate web seized him and forcefully threw him backwards until he disappeared into the black waves.

MJ released a shaky breath, relief flooding though her when Peter landed in front of her once again. "Is he gone for good?"

Peter ripped the web apart, "For now. I just sent Mr. Stark a signal. Hopefully, some of the Avengers can look into it." Once he cleared everything away, he picked her up and shot a web out into the distance. "Hold on," he requested before they flew, heading back to the city scape.

Michelle followed his instruction without a word, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and holding onto him for dear life. She nuzzled her nose against his neck once they landed on the top of a random building located a safe distance away from the bridge. As soon as she felt the solid foundation underneath her feet, she let go of him momentarily, allowing him to take his mask off and catch his breath. When she saw his chest heave, she wrapped both arms around his neck in a tight embrace, which Peter instantly reciprocated. 

She heard Peter sigh as he tightened his grip around her and began placing a series of quick kisses against her cheek. "MJ," he whispers between kisses. "Oh my God. Are you hurt—I'm so sorry. I had no idea he would know who you were," he fumbled over his words as he scanned her body for any noticeable injuries. When he found none, he brought her closer to him and laced his fingers through her wild curls that roamed freely without her signature ponytail. "Why did you keep antagonizing him? He could have..." his voice trailed off when a lump formed in his throat at the image of her in danger. "I...I can't lose you."

"Neither can I!” She retorted immediately, “I wanted to help fight in the limited way that I can. I know in hindsight it probably doesn’t make the most sense, but I won’t let anyone hurt you. That’s a promise, nerd."

Peter could only stare at her, completely awestruck by her care and equally stunned by her stubbornness, "I'm Spider-Man! MJ, it’s what I do.”

Michelle protested, "No, you're Peter. My best friend. You mean everything to me, so I will always fight to protect you. I may not have powers or a technology infused suit, but I have my willpower. Maybe, it's stupid to think that I can protect you, but that's what I was thinking the moment you showed up." She groaned, "Don't you get it?" She bit her lip, sighing resolutely as she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his in a blatant display of her feelings for him.

Peter responded immediately, whimpering against the kiss as he gently prodded her lips open to deepen it. Michelle tangled her hand in his hair, humming contently before breaking the kiss. She caught her breath, never looking away from the bright, blue eyes that had put her under a spell from the moment she looked into them her freshman year during the first day of Honors Biology. "It's 2017. I want to protect you just as much as you want to protect me, and I already told you that I would kick the living daylights out of anyone who tried to hurt you. I'm no damsel. Equality, right?"

Peter stared at her bewildered. Leave it to Michelle to incorporate social equity and justice into any scenario. But, he believed her with his whole heart, and her protectiveness instilled a sense of fuzzy warmth that left him feeling safe and happy. He grabbed her chin gently, "Thank you for having my back."

Her infectious smile appeared as she quipped, "Always. Thanks for having mine." 

The moment Peter had been waiting for arrived, and he didn't let his fears hold him back. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He tried to stifle this eagerness, but MJ already detected it. 

"I thought I was already your girlfriend!" Her comment had the desired effect—Peter's deer in the headlights expression. "I'll say yes out of posterity," she laughed at his red tinged cheeks. "Learn how to joke, nerd." She teasingly kissed the tip of his nose and grabbed his hand.

He grinned, shaking his head. "Why are you so much cooler than me?" A mess of brown curls invaded his vision before her lips found his again.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to,” she quipped against his lips.


End file.
